


My Baby Does Me Good

by a_scholar



Series: It Won't Let Go [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Bottom Adam, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: "Why are you suggesting this now?"Adam looks amused. "Because I want it."





	My Baby Does Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> A late prompt fill for bottom Adam. Just so you know, the emphasis here really is on the word porn of "porn without plot".

Sauli opens the door of a taxi and gets in, Adam following behind. He sits in the middle so that when Adam takes a seat, they get to sit close to each other.

It's Adam who gives the name of their hotel. Not that Sauli couldn't have done it, but that's the way it often is when they're together. Adam taking the lead, being the one who communicates these things. Partly it comes from old necessities. Back when Sauli had moved to LA, he'd often been out of his depth in the unfamiliar environment, and Adam had always made sure he wasn't left behind. But it comes from other things, too. Natural tendencies, Adam instinctively being the one in charge. Then again, Sauli often wants to take care of things himself and doesn't like to be coddled, so he supposes it keeps everything in balance.

As the taxi pulls off, Adam takes his phone from his pocket with one hand and with the other grabs Sauli's arm and starts tugging it.

Uh. He's confused about what Adam wants him to do, but Adam isn't even looking at him, scrolling his phone instead.

”Put it there,” Adam says, so Sauli wraps his arm around Adam's lower back, his palm cupping Adam's hip.

”Is this good?”

”Mm-hm,” Adam says, now writing on his phone.

They sit like that quietly, pressed close, Sauli holding Adam firmly and feeling rather possessive of his man.

Adam is occupied with his phone. They have an agreement not to check their phones while they're eating, so Adam had said he would answer a few messages on the way. He must be aware of Sauli's stare, though, because a small smile appears at the corner of his mouth.

”Have you got any gum?” Adam breaks the comfortable silence.

Sauli takes a package from his pocket and pops one piece into his own mouth, then takes out another one and places it on Adam's lips. Without looking away from his phone Adam opens his mouth slightly and sucks the piece into his mouth. The quick brush of the slick inside of Adam's lips against his fingers causes a tingling feeling low in his stomach.

He wants to get back to the hotel as soon as possible and just kiss Adam, kiss and kiss until this need is satisfied. For a moment. He tightens his grip a little bit.

They had gone out to have dinner and had enjoyed it with no hurry at all, finishing with drinks. Adam had been in a mood that certainly promised sex—perhaps the lovemaking for hours that Sauli had requested earlier that day. There had been that special look in Adam's eyes. The heavy-lidded sensual look that Adam can pull off so well when he wants to look flirty, but which had now been so genuine, tinged with hunger.

It never fails to make butterflies appear in Sauli's stomach when he notices Adam can't take his eyes off him. Or stop touching him, although that had been very mutual. Hand-holding is all well and good, but putting their hands on each other's thighs is more than they usually do at restaurants. Several times he had glanced around to make sure they weren't attracting too much attention. Although if they were, that could have been just because of Adam's flaming red hair.

They reach the hotel and go up the elevator, smiling and leaning against each other. There's a trash can outside the elevator, so he throws his chewing gum in there.

”Adam,” he says and points at his mouth.

Adam's eyebrows rise, but he copies Sauli and throws his own gum away.

”You gonna kiss me as soon as we get in?”

”Yes,” he says and starts walking. After a moment he looks back to see Adam walking at an agonisingly slow pace, a huge grin on his face.

”You're such a dick. Come _on._ ” With a few steps he returns to Adam to drag him forward.

Inside their room Adam surprises him by immediately grabbing him and pressing him back against the door, a hand cupping the back of his head to shield it from any impact.

After a few firm kisses pressed on each other's lips their mouths open, warm and wet. Sauli's right hand is yet again buried in Adam's soft red hair, the left one grabbing hold of Adam's loose black t-shirt, feeling the warmth of his chest through the material, Adam's long necklace caught in his fist as well.

All too soon Adam breaks the kiss, their lips separating with a wet noise.

”Go take a seat,” Adam whispers and gives a peck on the corner of his mouth. ”Relax.”

Okay, so no tumbling into bed in a fervid manner.

It takes a while before he manages to loosen his hold of Adam, though. It feels like a repetition of what went on earlier the same day. The expression in Adam's eyes is intense, filled with desire, but he's definitely also laughing at Sauli.

”Wait, wait,” he says before Adam is out of reach. He wraps his arms around Adam and presses his nose against Adam's neck, inhaling deeply.

Adam makes a soft noise.

”Did you get your fill?”

”No,” he says, inhaling again. Fingers touch his curls.

”I'll be back in a minute, babe. I love you,” Adam whispers into his ear.

”I love you, too.”

Reluctantly he lets Adam go. After toeing off his shoes he takes off his leather jacket as well. It had been a bit too much for the hot summer weather anyway, and stripping down to his sleeveless shirt feels a lot better.

When he's taken a seat, Adam hands him a glass of wine and disappears. Soon music starts playing, something with a slow beat.

He takes out his phone and fiddles with it, enjoying the wine and the music. Adam must have put the music on to create a sexy mood, because all the songs have a definite bedroom jam. Not that any sort of mood really needs to be created, because it's been there all night long.

”Are you going to seduce me?” he asks with a raised voice, unsure if Adam has closed the bathroom door or not. 

”I don't know,” comes the slightly muffled voice. ”Do you want to be seduced?”

”Always. But I think I'm pretty much seduced already.”

”No whipped cream?”

”Oh, fuck no.”

He hears Adam's short giggle and grins to himself. One time they had decided to be clichéd and play with some whipped cream. At first it had been surprisingly hot, maybe because Adam's tongue on his skin cannot fail to be hot, but licking all that cream after first having dinner and dessert had been a bit too much for Adam, and he had got nauseated. So their evening had turned into watching a movie and Sauli rubbing Adam's tummy.

A warm, happy glow spreads in his chest and he sits back comfortably, legs slightly spread.

After some time he's putting his wine glass back on the table when Adam comes back. Wearing only his black briefs.

No, no seduction needed. His eyes travel up Adam's legs, over the briefs that hide little, along the line of hair that goes up to Adam's navel and continues up from there, spreading all over his pecs. He already wants to eat Adam up, he's pretty much ready to throw himself at Adam. _Please let me touch some part of you and never let go_.

Adam comes close, and in a swift move Sauli is suddenly being straddled on the couch, Adam's ass nestled warmly on his lap.

Oh. He drops his phone somewhere, totally unimportant and forgotten, and puts his hands automatically on Adam's ass.

”Hi,” Adam says before giving him a brief wet kiss.

”Hi,” he replies. Nothing else comes out of him, so he just squeezes gently with his hands. Feeling the soft thin fabric of the briefs. Feeling blood rush into his groin so fast it's making him light-headed.

He's still wearing all his clothes while Adam is almost naked, sitting on top of him and radiating warmth. All that naked skin on display is very tempting, the tattoos and the freckles.

Adam sits down a bit more heavily and shifts his hips a little, which makes Sauli draw in a sharp breath.

”Am I crushing you?”

”Not at all.”

”Well, tell me if that changes,” Adam says, brushing their noses together.

”No, it feels good.” It does, Adam's solid weight on his lap, but not too heavy since Adam is in a kneeling position.

They start kissing, slowly and carefully. Nibbling and sucking each other's lips, tongues meeting, teasing each other and chasing their own pleasure. Sauli's eyes fall closed but he hears the languid music, all the kissing sounds, and the little noises they let out. Adam's lips feel particularly plump. The mustache tickles a little as it brushes against his skin.

After an eternity Adam leans back and looks at Sauli, fingers stroking his hair and gaze sliding all over him before looking back into his eyes. A grin starts to form on Sauli's lips. He's about to say something, but Adam's next words make his mouth drop open.

"What if I want you to fuck me tonight?"

”Wh—what?”

”You heard me,” Adam says in a voice gone low and moves his hips in a deliberate grind, making Sauli bite his lip and suggesting that yes, Adam indeed means taking Sauli inside him, which is... Not something that they do. Adam prefers to top, always has, even though he's told Sauli he's tried it the other way around, too.

Their dynamic has always been flexible, both of them taking turns with giving and receiving pleasure. Sometimes Adam feels like he wants to be taken care of, and Sauli feels like taking control and making Adam see stars. Sometimes vice versa. It's still always been obvious to them that Adam loves to penetrate, and Sauli loves taking Adam inside, both of them getting the biggest turn on and feeling the most comfortable that way.

When Sauli doesn't answer, Adam keeps talking, starting to slowly roll his hips.

”I've told you I've done it before. I didn't hate it or anything, but I have a feeling I might like it more with you. And you've had your fingers up there, that's always felt nice.”

”But you haven't—haven't done it since...?” he trails off.

His mind has already went there, to wonder if Adam has perhaps done it with someone since the first tries, which he told Sauli of years ago. Maybe Adam has done it again with someone else during the years after their breakup when they weren't exclusive.

”Of course not.”

It comes out so quickly, with a slight furrow in Adam's brow. As if the answer should be obvious. It clearly is to Adam, and maybe it should have been obvious to Sauli, too. There's a tight feeling in his chest at the thought of Adam not wanting to be that intimate, to share that part of himself with anyone but him. Still, he can't help but wonder what this is all about.

”Why are you suggesting this now?”

Adam looks amused. ”Because I want it.”

”But—okay, but really? Why now?”

”I don't know. It's been in my mind for some time.” Adam opens his mouth and slowly licks his upper lip, totally knowing how sexy it is, the bastard. The way Adam's hips keep moving slightly back and forth over Sauli's dick is going to give him a heart attack. ”I might not want it again, only this once. Who knows.”

”But do you want it because you think _I_ want it, or because you honestly want it?” he asks, looking into Adam's bright eyes.

They don't usually make this big of a deal of their bedroom activities. If either of them wants something and the other one is up for it, then they just do it. Somehow he's now stuck on the idea that Adam needs to truly want what he's suggesting and not just do it because he thinks it's expected of him.

”Both, I guess? I want you to get to try how that feels. Except I might be an awful lay. Sorry in advance.”

He opens his mouth to protest, because Adam could never be an awful lay. Not even when whipped cream is involved and the mood plummets because Adam starts feeling sick, but Adam doesn't give him a chance to interrupt.

”I just want you to be inside me. Down there. Not just in my mouth. I need _you_ to take me, you understand?”

Hot lips press against his and he kisses Adam back, sliding his tongue into Adam's mouth.

He thinks he understands. Maybe. The need to be intimate in every way with this one person. Fucking Adam—being the one physically penetrating him—isn't something that he's thought about that much. But now the thought of getting to have Adam in a way that no one has since the days of Adam's early experimenting is giving him a definite thrill. It would be like staking a claim, just between the two of them.

Adam breaks the kiss. ”Or are you saying you don't want to do it? We don't have to, if you don't want to.”

Adam puts a finger on Sauli's lower lip and presses until it falls slightly open.

He imagines pushing inside Adam, thinks about all the times he's played with the round ass he's now squeezing gently. While he's never had his dick in there, he's certainly done pretty much everything else to it. He spreads his fingers and takes as much of it as he can into his hands. Adam arches his back and pushes back into it.

Possibly he gets lost in thought, because Adam is starting to look unsure, and he realises he should give an answer.

”I want to, yeah,” he says earnestly.

 _”Good,”_ Adam whispers and leans in to kiss his neck, licking a hot stripe with the flat of his tongue before biting gently. ”Then I want your come in me,” Adam says in a whining voice.

His dick jumps at that and he gasps audibly, automatically gripping Adam's ass harder.

”Jesus, I can't...”

He's never going to be able to fuck Adam, he's going to die before it happens.

Adam attacks him, holding his head in place and kissing passionately. He lets go of his grip with one hand, finds Adam's cock straining inside the briefs, and fondles it until the fabric gets damp.

Suddenly Adam lifts his weight and stands up, dragging Sauli up so fast that it makes the world spin and he has to wrap his arms around Adam's tall frame not to stumble.

”Shit, wine—!”

He's kicked the sofa table enough to make the half-empty wine glass shake but luckily not tip over.

”Oops.” Adam giggles and then drowns the rest of Sauli's wine with a few swallows.

After that Adam grabs the front of Sauli's shirt and starts dragging him towards the bed, walking slowly backwards and smiling. It shouldn't be so hot and endearing and funny all at the same time, but it totally is, and he follows Adam grinning.

Reaching their destination, Adam grabs the edge of Sauli's shirt and it gets quickly pulled over his head.

Then Adam kneels down and drags Sauli's jeans down to his ankles, so he steps out of them. While he's standing there in his briefs Adam opens his mouth, eyes half-closed, and starts mouthing him through the underwear.

”My gorgeous, hot man,” Adam says. ”All mine...”

If only there was something to lean against and keep him upright, but Adam wraps one arm firmly around his hips, and that helps.

Such wet heat through the fabric. Adam's hot mouth trails over his balls and along his length. After a while his briefs are pulled down and lips wrap around his cock. To his surprise Adam gives it only a few sucks and then just holds it in his mouth, tongue pressed against it. Not moving his mouth very much at all but just keeping Sauli's cock there, eyes closed.

He buries his hands in Adam's red hair, petting it slowly, and looks at the closed eyes and lips wrapped around his cock. Adam's other hand is stroking his own cock fervently.

”Fuck,” he chokes out and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, concentrating on keeping from sliding towards his climax. He doesn't want to come yet, but it seems like Adam is so turned on that he needs to take the edge off before they advance into other things. That's quite alright with Sauli.

He lets Adam do what he wants, doing his best not to move his hips. Adam is making soft, lust-filled noises, looking like he's enjoying just the sensation of having Sauli's hard cock resting against his tongue. With a high-pitched noise Adam comes, sucking harder at that moment, gripping Sauli, his body shaking.

He's ready to count it as one of the hottest things that's happened to him, all of them easily being things he's done with Adam.

”That was new,” he says, voice sounding strained to his ears. Usually when Sauli's cock is in Adam's mouth it's about Adam making him feel good, but this time it was all about Adam's selfish pleasure.

”Mmh.” Adam rests his head against Sauli's hip for a while. ”I just wanted to keep it in my mouth.”

”Any time. Seriously, any time you want.”

”I can suck you, if you want to?” Adam asks looking up at him.

”No need,” he says and bends down to kiss Adam. ”Let's lie down.”

As he watches Adam take off his briefs and crawl on the bed to lie down on his stomach, hugging a pillow and spreading his legs a bit, Sauli starts getting nervous. 

If anyone is going to be awful, it's going to be him. He wants this to be good for Adam, but he hasn't done this since forever either. What if he really sucks at it and can't bring any pleasure for Adam? Or worse, what if it simply feels terrible to Adam? And Adam being so good at it himself, good at making love to Sauli.

When he climbs on the bed, palms starting to sweat, Adam seems to read his thoughts.

”Your touch always feels good, but please don't be offended if I'm not into this as much as I'm into fucking you. Or if I don't feel like doing it again,” Adam mumbles into the pillow.

That's right. They're both novices at this, fumbling together, and this is _Adam_. He doesn't have to worry what Adam thinks about him if he isn't immediately good at this. He's loved no matter what. They've always been good at talking about sex, even while they're doing it. Their sex is often filled with laughter. They both say freely when there's too much of that or they want more of this, and they're always accepting of each other's desires, but this is honestly starting to get too much.

”Okay, let's both agree that we might suck at this, and not like it as much as the other way around, and that's okay.”

”Agreed,” Adam says and pushes his ass up a little. ”I'm waiting in here.”

He looks at the distinct rise of Adam's ass, ridiculously tempting, and bends down to give it a small kiss.

”I don't know if I say this enough, but babe... Damn...” 

The ass shakes slowly from side to side.

He lies down on his stomach between Adam's legs and starts trailing kisses all over the soft skin, biting gently, thumbs spreading the full globes and sliding his tongue in there. It makes Adam arch his back, pressing his stomach into the bed and tilting his ass higher.

There's no need to hurry, his own arousal at a manageable state since he's so concentrated on caressing Adam's rear, so he licks and kisses slowly, Adam moaning quietly.

”You're killing me,” Adam says after a while in a panting voice. ”Licking all around it, everywhere except— _aaahh!”_

He hears a thud, maybe Adam hitting the mattress with his fist or something, and licks over the hole again.

This always melts Adam into a puddle, makes him unable to do anything but lie there and moan. The more enthusiastically Sauli licks the harder Adam moans. He tries different things, licking firmly with the flat of his tongue, then lapping lightly and repeatedly.

”You okay in there?” he asks when Adam shouts into the pillow.

Adam doesn't answer at first, just breathes heavily for a while.

”Mmh. Can you put a finger in?”

”Where's the lube?”

”S'there.” Adam waves a hand towards the bedside table, and Sauli finds the lube there behind Adam's humidifier.

He slides a finger in, the act of it feeling even more thrilling than previously considering what he's about to do soon. This time there's a reason to prepare Adam carefully, and he pays attention to Adam's reactions, noting when Adam pushes back against his fingers, the content sighs making him smile.

Eventually he pulls his fingers out and crawls on top of Adam, lying his full weight along Adam's back and rubbing his face against Adam's bearded cheek.

”Baby,” he whispers, and Adam turns his head so they can kiss.

”That was lovely.”

They kiss with loud smacking kissing noises until they're both panting, and Sauli starts undulating his hips, his hard length sliding along Adam's lower back, across his cheeks. Adam makes a noise when it slides into the crevice between the buttocks, and Sauli feels a hand on his own ass, pressing down to keep him there.

”You ready?” he asks, kissing Adam's shoulders. ”What position do you want?”

”Let's try doggy at first,” Adam says, so Sauli gets off and lets Adam get on his hands and knees.

After lubing himself up he spreads the cheeks and taps the slick head against the opening, pushing against it a little but backing away, repeating it until he pushes just the tip in.

Adam is grunting and hissing, so he rubs Adam's lower back soothingly and backs away for a moment again before slipping back in, this time pushing a bit further in. The tight grip around his cock feels too good.

Remembering what it was like for himself the first times he was fucked, what with all the nervousness, the unfamiliar and strange sensations, even the ache of the stretch, he reaches down to stroke Adam back to hardness.

Oh. Fuck, Adam is hard as rock. He wraps his fingers around the thick jutting length and gives it a few appreciative pumps while sliding fully in, his hips flush against Adam. So, so tight and hot, the slide slick. It feels so good he struggles to stay upright and keep from thrusting uncontrollably.

He's fucking trembling, gasping for air so much that it probably gives away how on edge he is. Is he supposed to have same kind of stamina as Adam? He can't last.

Adam tuns to look at him over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

"Come on. Just do it,” Adam says and spreads his legs a bit more.

There's no helping it, he's so aroused that he grinds his hips against Adam, pistons with small thrusts until he comes hard, hands gripping Adam's hips.

”Ah! Adam!” he cries out, coming in long, hot spurts, his hips jerking against Adam's ass.

He's hardly finished when Adam looks at him again.

”We're not done. You're gonna give me another load.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. His heartbeat is drumming in his ears, and it takes a while for him to catch his breath, still pressed inside Adam who's staying still.

After some time he pulls back a little and pushes back in. It makes a slick sound and he feels something wet and sticky slide down.

”Adam,” he says helplessly, trying to express everything with that one word.

Adam glances at him over his shoulder before starting to move his hips back and forth, spreading his legs further. Basically fucking himself on Sauli's cock and moaning while he does it, fucking back rhythmically. Those moans alone are always enough to make his brain melt, but the fact that Adam is moaning because he's getting pleasure from having Sauli's cock inside him...

It doesn't feel like in he's in control. Adam is just taking it from him, reducing him to a panting mess, and he's just trying to hang on, gripping Adam's hips. Adam picks up the pace, slamming his hips back harder with a slapping sound.

The way Adam is arching his back, mouth open... Perhaps he should have known Adam would be a sex god when bottoming, too.

It's like his thoughts are clouded with lust, so it takes a second before he realises Adam has said something.

”What?”

Adam laughs before letting out a sharp whine. ”I said it feels so good.”

Maybe it's a bit ridiculous how giddy that makes him.

Adam's upper body collapses on the bed, clearly getting fatigued, so Sauli pushes until Adam lies down prone on the bed, and covers Adam's body with his own, legs spread on the outsides of Adam's.

He thrusts, hips slapping against the round globes of Adam's ass, trying to remember all the ways Adam likes to fuck him and wanting to make it at least somewhere near as good. Judging by the sounds he's not failing terribly. The back of Adam's neck is sweaty as he kisses it, the red hair tickling his nose. He slows his pace down and stays still inside Adam, only flexing his muscles to nudge his cock deeper every now and then, which coaxes lovely sounds out of Adam.

”Let's— _unnh_ , let's turn around,” Adam says. ”I want to kiss my man as he fucks me.”

He laughs at that and pulls out slowly, rolling off from Adam's back and letting him turn around.

Adam settles on his back and spreads his long legs, grimacing a little.

Sauli stares at the mess between those legs.

”Ow. I have a newly discovered appreciation of your flexi... bility...” Adam's voice trails away and Sauli knows Adam is looking at him, but he can't look away.

He brushes his thumb against the pink wet hole. His own spend all over it. It clenches as he touches it and then relaxes, some white release seeping out.

There's the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He's not sure how it's possible to feel so consumed with lust yet shy at the same time, but that's how he feels, dizzy with want but cheeks flaming.

Unable to resist the throbbing feeling in his groin any longer, he brings his hips close, collects some of the wetness with the tip and pushes back in.

”Come on,” Adam says roughly. ”Come here.”

He's pulled hard against Adam's chest, and he flounders a little before finding a good position, legs splayed behind and arms snaked under Adam's armpits, gripping the back of his shoulders for support.

Adam grabs his head and then he's kissed greedily.

There's nothing quite like kissing Adam, tasting his breath and feeling so connected. Adam's cock is pressed against his stomach, hot and hard, the head slippery.

Sauli keeps working his hips, pushing into the tight heat, his mind spinning from the fact that he's doing this to Adam, who's moaning so beautifully amidst their heated kissing.

”There,” Adam says, placing his hand on Sauli's ass. ”Just there, don't stop. Faster, faster,” Adam says and directs Sauli's movements with his hand.

He keeps his hips angled the way Adam seems to want and pushes in and out in quick thrusts, feeling Adam's length twitch between their bodies.

”Ah, _ahh!”_ Adam throws his head back and Sauli kisses his collarbones, feeling the slick release between them and fucking Adam through it, so close now to his own climax. He straightens up a little to get leverage to push in deep.

Adam is breathing like a racehorse, but clearly trying to collect himself enough to speak, looking at Sauli with sated eyes.

"Are you gonna come again, babe? Are you gonna bree—”

He slaps a hand over Adam's mouth. Only for a couple of seconds, though, before letting him breathe. It's too much. In such a good way, but he's going to pass out if Adam doesn't shut up.

”Shut up. Baby. I can't—”

Adam's eyes are glinting, his lips twitching upwards a bit.

Sauli glances down to where their bodies are joined, looks at his cock going into Adam, and feeling an orgasm start from the base of his spine slams his hips against Adam and keeps himself deep there, emptying inside for the second time that night.

Everything goes a bit white, but he pulls out when he's done and collapses against Adam, who hugs him to his chest. Kisses are pressed all over him in random places that Adam can reach, his ear, his hairline, his brow.

It's all a bit too hot and sweaty to be lying like this, but he's too lazy to move so he puts his head on Adam's shoulder.

”Do you want me to tell how I think you did?” Adam asks.

”I don't know, do I?” he asks back, mostly teasing. He saw and felt Adam's reactions.

”You did very well,” Adam says patting his ass. ”I've been thoroughly fucked by my virile, stud of a man. My blond northern viking man.”

He snorts. _”Anna mun kaikki kestää,”_   he mumbles against Adam's shoulder. _Lord, give me strength_.

”What's that?”

”Never mind,” he says and kisses the freckled skin.

”Uh-huh. Also, I could see you got a thrill out of it.”

That's putting it mildly.

”We're doing it again some time,” Adam continues. ”I really want to fuck you now, but you've just completely drained my balls. ”

He grins and lifts his face to look at Adam, supporting his head with one hand.

”Tomorrow, okay?”

Adam smiles. Sauli reaches to touch Adam's beard, to scratch it.

”I like touching your beard,” he says.

”Really? I haven't noticed.”

He scratches some more. _I love this goof._

”I see I'm starting to rub off on you, by the way,” Adam says.

”Huh?”

”Your hair is a bit pink,” Adam points out.


End file.
